gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Tengu Alien Boss
The Tengu Alien Boss is the fifth boss and one of the most powerful aliens seen during the Nurarihyon Alien Mission Arc. Appearance The Tengu alien boss is a large alien standing at least 12 feet in height possessing red hot skin, white hair, angelic white feathered wings, and is adorned in Buddhist monk attire. Personality The Tengu Alien Boss's personality is volatile, aggressive and ruthless. Background Like much of the other aliens , not much is known about the Boss tengu aside from him being one of the most powerful characters in the game. Plot Nurarihyon Alien Mission Arc The tengu alien boss was first spotted ontop of the bell tower roof next to the master alien by two of the osaka teams best players. One of the osaka team's member noted that the tengu boss alien must be worth alot of points for being such a powerful alien. Later in the story, the tengu boss reveals itself to a military squad and obliterates the entire squadron. Later joichiro, reika and anzu encounter the tengu boss alien right after the masarce of the military squad. Joichiro engages the tengu boss as best he could attempting to anchor and kill the tengu boss with the Y- gun, However the tengu boss alien proved to powerful for joichiro and quickly broke free of the Y-guns anchor and proceeded to kill joichiro. Just as the tengu boss was about to kill joichiro shimaki and nobuo stop the tengu bosses advance with nobuo attacking the tengu boss with the z-gun just as the tengu boss was taking flight, the tengu boss sustained severe injury completely losing its wings and showing severe blood loss , however the tengu boss survived the impact of the Z-gun. Nobuo eventually realizes this and continues to fire the z-gun several times before deciding to engage the beast with close combat. Soon nobuo goes toe to toe with the beast. The tengu boss however eventually takes hold of nobuo and grabs him with his fist. Struggling , nobuo shoots it several more times and even asks shimaki for assitance. Shimaki claims that Nobuo eventually killed the creature after his death due to the lag of the X rifle but it's more probable that Nishi killed it in stealth mode while it was busy squeezing the life out of Nobuo, explaining how Nishi got 75 points at the end of the mission. Abilities and Powers The Tengu boss alien is one of the most powerful aliens in the game. He possess incredible speed, and brute force. He also possess the capablility to fly using his wings. During his 1v1 fight with one of the members from the Osaka team, the Tengu boss was shown to have an incredibly high level of health in taking several shots of the Z gun and eventually killing the member of the Osaka team albeit being killed himself as a cost.. Quotes Trivia The tengu boss is based off of the japanese legend known as "Yokai". References Category:Male characters Category:Boss Category:Nurarihyon aliens